1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an efficient, portable and electricity-free water-cleaner.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,678, a conventional water-cleaner includes a base 10, a tank 20, a tube 30, a filtering unit 40 and at least one movable sleeve 50. The filtering unit 40 includes filtering bags 41 stacked on one another and located around the tube 30 in a water-tight manner. Each of the filtering bags 41 includes an exit 413 in communication with the tube 30. The movable sleeve 50 is located around the tank 20 and movable up and down along an axis of the tank 20.
A thread 54 formed on an internal side of the movable sleeve 50 is engaged with a thread 23 formed on an external side of the tank 20 when the movable sleeve 50 is located in an upper position relative to the tank 20. Thus, the sleeves 50 and 20 together define a space for containing raw water. The level of the raw water is higher than the elevation of the filtering unit 40. The raw water travels through the filtering unit 40 because of gravity. The raw water gets filtered and cleaned by the filtering bags 41 when it travels through the filtering bags 41. Filtered and cleaned water travels through a channel defined in the tube 30 and a channel 12 defined in the base 10. The filtered and cleaned water is released from the water-cleaner by operating the tap.
A thread 53 formed on an internal side of the movable sleeve 50 is engaged with the thread 23 formed on the external side of the tank 20 when the movable sleeve 50 is located in a lower position relative to the tank 20. Thus, the size of the conventional water-cleaner is reduced for easy storage and transportation.
The conventional water-cleaner is operable without having to consume any electricity. The conventional water-cleaner can easily be stored and transported. However, there are problems encountered in the use of the conventional water-cleaner. At first, the raw water is filled in the conventional water-cleaner manually. The raw water must be retained above proper level to provide adequate hydraulic pressure to reach a proper throughput of the filtered and cleaned water. In practice, the throughput of the filtered and cleaned water is low. Therefore, the conventional water cleaner is only useful for providing filtered and cleaned water to a few people.
Secondly, the filtered and cleaned water is released from the conventional water-cleaner by operating the tap or faucet. The conventional water-cleaner is not equipped with any container for containing the filtered and cleaned water. Not much filtered and cleaned water can be collected for later use unless an extra container is used.
Thirdly, the tank 20 is connected to the bowl 10 by engagement of threads with each other. The water-tightness is inadequate. There could be undesirable leak of water from the conventional water-cleaner.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.